Maximum Ride: When the World Ends
by iwildistroyuall
Summary: This is a book set after MR3. It's going to have like 7 parts. i'm going to make this the biggest fan fic ever. read plz
1. Part One: Clones, Chapter One

**AN/ I'm New so help!**

Disclaimer: My made up characters are mine but the rest belongs to JP

Chapter one

Max's Pov

Me and the flock just finished destroying intex and are flying over the Atlantic ocean heading west to the Sates.

"Um... Max...?" Angel said looking like she hah something really important

to get off her chest .

" Yes sweety " I replied wondering what she wanted.

"I was just thinking..why we have to go back to the States ,because everything bad that happened to us happen to us happened in the US why cant we just take a vacation ? " said angel . You know when I think about it, it makes sense , I mean we don't have to go back do we ? " I don't think we do , Max !" angel exclaimed reading my mind, man she really wants to go somewhere else.

" So where do you want to go ?" I asked angel because ,I didn't care. Yeah I know what your thinking _'Max, you should take charge' _and _' Max you always care '_ well.. Shut up. **Max you should care . **Ok I 'll give you one guess , yup the voice_well yeah and you should care you're a bitch but that doesn't bother you . _I said to my voice whit as much stubbornness as I could.

" Max,I saw aisland a few miles back , maybe we could stay there for a few weeks."said Fang suddenly piping up. That could have been his 11th or 12th longest sentence.

"Ok, guys will stay there for a while. I got a round of yays from everyone even total seemed to enjoy this change.

**I'll try to update every 2 days or so ill update faster if I get 5 or more reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's the second chapter**

**disclaimer : ME NOT CLAIM**

Chapter 2

Max POV

So we flew all the way back to the island . From the skies the island looked as beautiful as the Bahamas ! There was an amazing sandy beach on the south side of the island. It was filled with sea shells and little crabs . 25 of the island was a lush green jungle with little animals running around gathering food and birds ( other than us ) flying beautifully in the sky . There was a sparkling river probably filled with tons of fish ! Note to self ask Iggy if he can cook fish. The river ended in the middle of the island with a waterfall ! The waterfall dumped into a small lake that was only the size of about 3 swimming pools across and 200 ft deep. There was a small mountain over looking the lake . It was about 700 ft high . The whole island looked like a paradise , I wouldn't be surprised if there was a five star hotel some where here .

"Ok , angel make sure there's no one on the island and we can land . " I tolled Angel and she started doing her work . I really hope there isn't anyone on the island ! When I said we could land I got a round of yays from everyone but Fang.

I'm really getting tried of Mr. Emotionless . " Fang would it kill you to show any emotions ? " I ask him sarcastically . Right when I thought Fang would say something he decided to ' play it funny ' and started making choking noises and grabbed his throat with his hands , he even went as far as pretending to fall ! Who the h-e-double hockey sticks does he think he is ! After that I went over to him and punched him in the face.

**Max why did you do that ?**

Because he was being a jerk , voice .

**Max you know you like him .**

No, I don't

**Yes , you do .**

No, I don't

**Yes.**

No!

**Yes!**

No

**Max your acting like a stubborn bitch !**

Oh go to h-e double hockey sticks !!

Max...Max..You here yet ? Angel said waving a hand in my face.

" Yes , sweety . " I must of wiped out when I was talking to the voice .

" Well , I think there's no one on the island , so it's safe . " said Angel with enthusiasm

"Ok, lets land !" I think I'll enjoy our little 'vacation' .


	3. Chapter 3

An: Please Review so I know I'm writing this story for some one other than me!!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own The books James Patterson does but I own My Characters so no stealing!!

Chapter 3

Max POV

I did a Quick 360 and we landed on the beach. I loved this beach the first thing I was going to do is get a tan! Maybe we should get a fire, find a cave, and get some food. Yeah I guess we could do that. max, . " OK, Iggy and Nudge start making a fire and cooking, Angel and Fang look for a shelter and report back when you find something. Gazzy go find some food. Everyone meet back at wherever Fang and angel find a shelter. I ordered them all. I got some Okays and they where off.

I was siting on the beach, sand in my toes, breathing in the Ocean smell, enjoying the breeze in my hair, watching the beautiful sunset. This was probably the best day of my life. Nothing, absolutely nothing went wrong today. You know, I work way too hard and I never have any alone time. It's great to finally be all by my self. "Ahhhhhhhh." I'm really enjoying my self.

"You must be really enjoying your self. " I sprang up into action and tried to punch the person who said that. Yeah that's me. Maximum Ride's always ready for a fight, that's who I am, who I'll always be. But the person I tried to hit caught my arm and picked me up into a position where I couldn't escape, I was forced to look at him, and one of his arms was free to hurt me. I got ready to face the pain. " I don't hit girls." Said the boy. Yes a boy with golden eyes and blond hair and a wonderful smile and- look at those abs!- No Max, bad, bad Max. But Angel said- There should be-he shouldn't be here- Damn!

"Who are you?" I asked the boy who was still holding me. Who does he think he is? He can't hold Me. No one can hold me. I'm Maximum Ride. He can't hold Me!

" I'm Beast." Beast said while he put me down. The kid looked about my age- look at those abs! He had a muscular look to him. He didn't have any scars or scratches (unlike me and most of the flock). He had a black shirt on and some faded black jeans but it looked like they were made that way. He had a lot of muscles for his age. He looks Hot! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, Max don't think like that!

He Had a tail! He must be an experiment from the school. " You know, staring is not nice. " Oops, I must have been staring at his body. Oh looks, he has a big smirk on his face. I would love to just punch him right now!

How can he be here? Angel said no one was here. If there was anyone she would have known. This isn't right. Something is wrong. " Are you with them? " I asked him. He shook his head no. Can I trust him? **Yes, You can Max. Believe him. OK.** " You need to start giving me answers. " I said to him

" Well maybe you should ask questions. " Oh, I'm going to Kill Him! No, I not even going to talk to him! TWO AWKWARD MINUTES LATER. "Look, it's getting dark, you and your friends can come back to my cave, then we can talk ok? " Wow that was kinda nice.

"Ok and I'm Maximum Ride but everyone calls me Max. " I guess he's not a jerk after all.

"Well I'm Beast but everyone calls me Beast."

"That's a huge difference

AN : sorry about the whole. 5 review thing. i'm still gona write even if i don't have reviewers but i would like them.


	4. Chapter 4

1**AN: Ok um, my character beast will be explained in chapter 6 or 7. Also people who don't have accounts can now review.**

**Disclaimer: Me No claim.**

**Chapter 4**

Max POV

" Ok lets fly. " And I know what your thinking but I didn't say that Beast did

"But you can't fly. " I said to him. I mean it's not like he has wings.

"Yes, I can. " He sated floating in the air. I'm going to have to ask him about that

Beast and I went off to his cave. I started memorizing where I was heading but then I stopped. I really trusted Beast. There was just something about him that makes me trust him. He was friendly, nice, and when I attacked him he didn't fight back. I think I can trust him for now.

**I think you can trust him too.** That's a little reassuring but why did you say think? As usual the voice never answers my questions but when I don't want to talk to it, it talks! **I'm not an it.** Then tell me if you're a girl or a boy, a man or a woman. No answer. Oh forget about it voice.

I don't know how Angel could've been wrong. If Beast was here, she would have known. I just can't figure it out. How could Angel be wrong, she can read everyone minds so she would have known. Maybe . . . he doesn't have a mind! That has to be it.

" Hey Max? " Beast asked me. What does he want?

" Yeah. " I said to Beast. He was starting to look concerned.

" Well it's just that were half way to the cave and you haven't said anything. Is there something bothering you? " Asked Beast. It was so nice that he cared. I guess he is a friend.

" No, but thanks for caring. " Just because he was nice doesn't mean I have to tell him the truth.

" Ok. You can tell me later. " Wait how did he know I was lying.

I and Beast were approaching the lake, in the middle of the island, the one by the mountain. Beast has a great choice of location. He must live in a cave in the mountain side. It overlooked the sparkling lake and the waterfall that was about 100ft high. The whole area was filled with tropical trees that were housing thousands of little forest animals. It all looked beautiful.

As we were approaching the cave, I saw something that stopped me right in my tracks. Fang was kissing another girl. The whole flock was here and they were watching them. Oh I was going to kill him. Not that I care because... I don't! At that moment Beast flew the 30 yards between us and the cave and attacked Fang. I tried to fly after him and stop him but he was too fast. He was faster then lightning. Even using my supper speed I was no match for him. By the time I got to the cave Beast was already annihilating Fang. He started choking Fang with his tail. He's face was bloodied and bruise. I had to stop the fight.

" Beast stop. " The girl Fang was kissing suddenly said. So I guess she knows Beast. Beast turned his attention to the girl .

" Why did you kiss him! " Beast said to her with a calm but harsh voice. I'm going to have to take note of that.

" I don't know, I just thought he was you. He could be your twin. " she said. When she said that Fang and Beast took a moment to look at each other.

Now when she mentioned it they do look like brothers. Beast had( top down ) blond hair, black bandana with his name written on it in blood ( on his forehead ), he had dark, dark brown eyes, a necklace that was really just a knife loosely tied with a chain around his neck, a red shirt with this monsters face on it and below it in black letters BEAST, on top of that he had a black leather jacket and last, he had on a pair of faded black jean and black shoes. Other then what he's wearing he looked like a younger version of Fang.

Now Fang looked almost just like Beast. He had ( again top down ) black hair, dark, dark brown eyes, a black shirt with a snake with giant fangs and under it in white letters said FANG(that he bought in France ), a leather jacket on top, a pair of black jeans and black shoes. In the left pocket of Fangs jeans his pocket knife was showing just a little bit. He looked just like Beast.

" I don't look anything like him. " Fang and Beast said at the same time. It looked like another fight was going to break out.

" Who is she? " I said, pointing to the girl, trying to change the subject.

" Her name is Lexie, She _**my girlfriend. " **_Beast said more to Fang then to me.

After I broke the silence, the whole flock stared asking questions. Some of the questions where how come you have a tail or why do you look like Fang, but of corse it was all drowned out by the Nudge Channel. " What's your name. Why do you have a tail. You look so much like Fang, you could be brothers! Maybe you are brothers! Wouldn't it be great if we found Fangs brother! Are you from the school? Is that why you have a tail? Are you mmmmmmm. " As Nudge was talking on and on Iggy took off his shoe and balled up his sock and stuffed it in her mouth. I didn't blame him she needed to learn how to stop talking.

"Lexie, you have wings! " Gazzy said. When I looked closely I saw she had wings. Lexie had long blond hair, blue eyes, a light blue tank top that matched her eyes, blue jean that where ripped to make a pair of shorts, and a pair flip-flops. There where two slits in the back of her shirt.

" Yeah I have wings, so what !" Lexie really needed an attitude adjustment.

" Are you with them? " I asked Lexie. And I hope you know that by _them_ I mean the School and if you didn't, read my first three books.

" We're not with them. " Lexie answered for her and Beast. I didn't trust her. **Max you can trust her, she's telling the truth.** Ok then why should I trust you? **Have I ever lied to you?** No.** Ok then. **bitch.

" How did you get on the island did you run away from the School? " I asked them. I really wanted to know. " What happened? " I asked them

" Ok I'll tell you only if you tell me your life first." Beast said. I talked to the flock about it and they all agreed. We took the next 1 hr. tell about everything. Now it's there turn...

**An: this is the longest chapter I've writen so far !5 reviews or no chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ME NOT CLAIM! ( me not yelling just trying to make a point)**

**AN: I'm so sorry for never updating its just that my internet broke down. I know I probably lost all my readers but for now on ill update every day or something like that.**

**Chapter 5**

**Beast's POV**

"Ok I'll start you guy might want something to eat its kind' a long story." I said. Everyone got up and got some of the chicken Lexie made. I got some too, she is a GREAT cook. "Ok I'll just start at the beginning."

Beast's story

Age: 6

My brother Ryan and I just got back from the park. He's only two but he's the nicest little brother ever! We were Zack and Ryan kind' a weird right. We live in New York City, Mom and Dad are always at work they never really told me but I think they're doctor's because they always come home white coats. Life is pretty sweet. My family is great and I get everything that I want.

One day later.

Today is the first day of school. Today is my very First day of school. My parents are at work so I had to bring Ryan with me. At least I'll know one person at school.

We rode the bus to school. The driver was old, fat, and ugly. Did I mention FAT? Because he is FAT! I smiled and gave him a dollar for the ride. He smiled back and I saw his teeth, they where the most rotten teeth ever! To make it even worse He only had like 8.

We sat close to the front, because we're _the youngest on the bus, _and blah, blah, blah. I bet I could take on anyone on this bus I could kill all of the! Ok… maybe not everyone … Ok probably no one but I'd still fight them until I'm like half dead or something. Yup that's the truth. Just look at me with my never say die attitude!

When I got off the bus Ryan and I went to our class room. "Come on Ryan its room 144 or was it room 441?" I said to Ryan. This school was big it was an academy. West Side Academy. It was a school that all the grades in it from Kindergarten to College. It had 6 floors and a elevator with shad carpet. It was so big that on the school supply list it said: _don't worry we'll supply all maps needed._ When we went in this preppy-rich kid-teacher's pet –guy gave everyone a huge map. On the map it said Kindergaten-5th grades are on first floor.

When we got to the class room the teacher gave our seats and showed us our lockers. The day went great. We had Recess then math then spelling then reading the this: _**Zack and Ryan Cobra come to the office!**_

**AN: heh heh PREFECT! That's right IM BACK …What'cha ,What'cha gana do now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ME NO CLAIM BUT ME WISH I COULD because that would be sweet and then I'd be rich and famous. **

**AN: I hope I still have some people reading this. I promise actIon later ok. **

**Chapter 6 (This Is Beast's story part 1.1 or something)**

_Zack and Ryan Cobra come to the office!_

The class started to yell this annoying_ ooooooooo. _They sounded like a cop car. I mean really there as mature as monkeys are. "Are we in trouble?" I asked the teacher. The teacher didn't say anything.

Ryan and I walked down to the office. It was on the 3rd floor so we took the elevator. "Zack did we do something wrong?" Ryan asked

"No." I reassured him. I know I'm bad but it's the first day of school. It must be something different. I guess I'm just going the dentist or something. Or maybe dad's taking us to a baseball game. Or we could be going shopping. Or he's taking us to Disneyland.

When I and Ryan got to the office we saw Mom there. "HI boys, how are we doing on your first day of school?" Mom asked.

"Fine Mom" Ryan and I said together.

"Why are you here Mommy?" Ryan asked.

"Well I have a business meeting and I wanted to bring you two with me, to show you how it's done." Mom said. Well it isn't Disneyland but it could be a lot of fun.

"Cool. We'll just get our stuff and we can get going." I said.

"You won't need it. We'll be back before you know it." Mom Said

(2hrs later)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Mom we've been driving forever!" Ryan said to mom

"SHUT UP AND STAY QUIET!!!" Mom yelled at Ryan. Ryan started crying.

"Ryan don't cry." I said

"Where here now get OUT!"Mom yelled again. When we got out of the car I was scared to death.

**AN: cliff hanger. I think it's my first**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I was going to make a HUGE chapter with Best's entire story (thing) but I decided to make it into a lot of different chapters. This is officially the 3****rd**** chapter of it. Hope you like **

**Disclaimer: I don't know why I have to always say this every chapter. Story is mine. BUT Me not claim. Kk.**

**Chapter 7**

_When we got out of the car I was scared to death._

**(AN: This is really quick. When there's a black line that mean it's just a comment from the flock or Beast.**

**

* * *

**

Beast's POV

"It was in describable the first time a meat an Eraser. I was scared until he tied me up and put me in a sack and dragged me in the school." I could see them all holding back a laugh.

"

Hey, before you start laughing remember three things: One, I was only 6; Two, It looked like It could eat me; Three, I was six!

* * *

The big wolf thing duck taped my mouth and tied me up. When I was dragged in I saw my father.

"Hi son. This is where daddy works." Dad said mocking me.

"Ah yeth ve are just going to helvp you." A fat guy said mocking me again. Is this supposed to be some kind of sick joke?

"Good one Ter Botch. Take the thing away."_Dad_ said.

I was handcuffed and put into a jail cell like room with a bed and a bathroom."This will be your new home…until you expire… have a nice stay and if I were you I'd watch my back cause in a week one of us will be chewing on it."The fat wolf said.

Through the cell bars I saw my bro being dragged into a different cell. He was hand cuffed too. I think he was dragged to the other side of the building. I hope he'll be ok. I hope I'll be ok. Dam, what the hell are they going to do?

A hr. later someone else came in my cell. It was three white coats and an eraser. The eraser had some kind of green medicine with a huge needle. Everything went dark.

**AN: sorry for the cliffhanger again. Review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Like I promised a few chapters ago I'll update everyday but remember this is my first story ever so if you don't like something about it tell me. Review. This is just a little break from beast's story until I figure out exactly what to write.******

**Disclaimer: **_**Yes it's me James Paterson writing this.**_** Come on people, if you believed that, then you have problems!!!**

**Chapter 8**

**Director's POV**

"Jeb, do you think we should send someone down there?" That thing (beast) is alive and spreading our secrets.

"No I don't think that will be necessary." Jeb answered back.

"No, he could destroy all of our plans!" Oh the master has arrived. He sounds really angry.

"But-"Jeb tried to say but the master stopped him.

"No buts, this is serious I want you to send every one out there! I want his head!" The Master yelled.

"Okay ser write away ser." I said bowing.

"I'll see that this job is done quickly." The Master said.

"Yes ser." I said. Me and Jeb got on the phone and started making calls. "Sector A-1 I want all unites to coordinates 45N, 3E RIGHT NOW! When I say everyone I mean everyone!" All the calls went something like that.

There were 26 sector letters and 100 sectors per letter. That's 2,600 sectors in all and about 10,000 Erasers and Flyboys per sector. That means we were sending over 26,000,000 people to kill just one person. If the master is right about this Beast person we're going to have a lot of trouble on our hands.

"I want all the people we can get tell the scientists to drop everything and head over there!"The Master yelled. That makes at least a million more. That's 27,000,000 people just to kill one boy. "I want Omega and Ter Botch to lead!" The Master Yelled. "Get down there as fast as you can." The master yelled again.

"Wait I've got a better idea. Why not just capture him. We still have sect-"

"Never say it remember, top secret, but yeah ok we could put him in our torture sector."

**AN: I kind of got bored with the whole story thing so I'm taking this in a new direction. Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Merry one day late Christmas. Your present is two updates today. YAY**

**Disclaimer: No claim. My story. Characters (most of them) belong to James Patterson. **

**Chapter 9**

**Beast's POV**

I saw everyone was asleep so I stopped the story. I was talking for a long time and I was just getting to the good part. I'm glad you guys are still awake reading this so I'll keep telling it to-.

Wait I sense something.

Ok really quick I'll tell you about my powers so you'll be kind of caught up. Well you see I can do just about anything. Except making things out of nothing. Almost no one can do that.

My real power is using energy because with that power you can pretty much do anything else.

One of my powers includes the ability to sense power levels (or in other words I can sense how strong people are). Everyone, even if they have the exact same power level, have unique energy that comes off of them. So basically that power lets know how strong people are, how many of them there are, where there at, and a bunch of other stuff.

Now I bet your thinking _why didn't you just tell them about your different powers instead of that boring story that put them to sleep?_ Well that offends me in so many ways. First of all I like telling my story! Second, my story is not boring, just the first part, but I was just about to get to the good part! My story is a story field with action and suspense and surprises!

Anyway, right now that power is telling me that an army of people are coming to the island, about 27,000,000 people. There not that though. It'll be a nice exercise. Oh did I mention I was ridiculously strong and fast.

I decided not to wake everyone up I can surely handle this.

The people are coming to the island from the northeast so I should circle around and attack from there. No they're heading in to fast I should go to them.

I flew out and saw that they where Erasers, and Flyboy, and Whitecoats all over the place.

Easy.

I went up to them. "look I'm in a good mood so I'll give you guy five seconds to scram." I warned

"Oh like thv little bravt vould do anything." I bet you can guess who that was.

"Ter Bitch so we meet again." I said

"You bravt! Kill him Kill him vnow!" Ter Bitch said with his face turning red.

"Oh did I offend you? Oh of course you like to be called by your full name. So how ya do'n Ter Bitchy." This is getting really fun!

"ATTACK YOUV IDIOTS ATTACK!" Ter Bitch yelled to his army of idiots, as he calls them.

Twenty of his most elite erasers stepped up to attack me. I feel sorry for them. They jumped me and started attacking me from all over. I decide to have some fun with them so I didn't fight back. I just dodged. They didn't land a single punch on me.

By this time the whole flock woke up. They just watched in awe as I took out that batch of Erasers with a sweat. They fell like rocks to the ground.

Ter Botch sent another 100 to attack me. Just like the last 20 they went quick. Then they sent this boy after me. "Who are you?"

"Omega."

"Well Omega if I were you I'd run."I said. Omega started laughing. He pointed behind me. Erasers were surrounding the flock. They had knives.

"Beast come with me or your friends die." This man came up and started talking to me. He was skinnier than Ter Bitch but just as annoying.

I looked around at The Flock I couldn't just let them all die. "Ok, Take care guys."I said more to the flock than to the guy. An Eraser came over to me and handcuffed me. Then the guy came up to me with a bottle of this green stuff and a huge needle. Where have I see That before?

**AN: Made this chapter a little longer.**


	10. Chapter 10 and 11

**AN: I'm finally in the double digits. WOOOO HOOO Chapter 10. **

**Disclaimer: I'd love just to say that I own this. Just one time. But no I can't. I don't own this **

**Chapter 10**

**Iggy's POV**

A few minutes after Beast left.

I woke up.

No wonder, I wasn't having a good night I kept on waking up Thinking that an Eraser was there.

But this time I do hear something. "You bravt! Kill him, Kill him vnow!" Ter Botch said yelling. Ah Shit. I got' a wake every one up! I felt around for the places I remember every one sleeping at. I went to fang first.

"Yo, Fang you have to wake up man, this is serious." I whispered to him. He rolled over and got up.

"What the hell."He quietly yelled- Don't ask.

"Listen." I told him He heard it too. He helped me wake everyone up.

"Where's Beast?" He asked me.

"Yeah like the blind guy is suppose to know everything." I quietly yelled-again don't ask.

"Hey guy look out here." Max said. Oh, Ha Ha.

Nudge started explaining everything to me. Lately she's been talking to me a lot more, and I don't mind because she never leaves out any of the details. Fang thinks she likes me but I don't think so. Plus how would he know? He has his own girl issues to worry about. Anyway Fang is such a downer, he'll never get Max.

So Nudge told me that Beast was like wiping out all the Erasers. That dude ROCKS! She told Me how he was like just killing their chances at like beating him. And she told me that there was like a billion Erasers fighting him- and he was still winning. He was beating 20 of them and choking one of them with his tail.

We went outside to help fight them but we just watched. This dude is awesome! "Dang that dude is killer!" I yelled. I "felt" about 40 pairs of eyes watching me. Damn, this is so going to ruin my mood!

About a lot of Erasers started attacking us. Me and Gassy got out our bombs and did our magic. We got a few of them down but we only had so many bombs and they had like a million Erasers. After a while they got us. They handcuffed us and put knives to our throat. Not cool man.

Then that bitch Jeb started talking. "Beast come with me or your friends die." Beast looked at us like saying good bye. Damn that really kind' a sucks. I barely knew him. Great.

This guy came up to him with a huge bottle and a needle. "Wait! I'll go with you but first they got to leave. How do I really know that you're not just going to kill them after I leave?" Beast asked. Jeb nodded to the Erasers to let us go and we flew off. I'm sure Beast will be fine, he's like really tough he can fight he's way out of that.

**Chapter 11**

**Beast's POV**

After I saw the Flock fly off the guy (who ever he is.) came up to me with the bottle and needle. He injected me with the needle. Then everything went dark, this is becoming just too familiar.

**Intex Torture Center**

Damn. I'm-so-dizzy. I can feel the blood come rushing to my head. I'm so dizzy, wait… I already said that. I should probably open my eyes to see where I am. Wow I'm in this really cool horror movie sence. There's all these scientist testing me while I'm changed up to the wall. Wait , I think I know which movie this is. _Ok Beast think, think, think- no, no thought I knew don't know._ Wait I've seen this place before it was the same place my parents took me before. I was chained to the wall and I could only move about 3 feet.

"So I see your awake Beast." The guy that had the huge needle, or better known as the-guy-who-gets-on-my-nerves-a lot started talking.

"Who are you? " I said to the-guy-who-gets-on-my-nerves-a lot

"Oh I'm Jeb."The-guy-gets-on-my-nerves-a lot, or known better as Jeb.

"Well Jeb let me be the first to tell you that you look like you haven't sleep in years, now if you just unchain my hands I can fly you off to a really nice hotel and you can stay there for the night. Heck I'll even pay!" Now if you thought he was gon'a buy that then your wrong.

"Nice try Beast, but I'm not stupid."

"Says you!"

"Look Beast I'm just suppose to take you to the Master." Master this, Master That! I'd like to meet this so important Master.

"Well, Well so Beast we meet again. It's so great to see my **big brother again.**

**AN: A New character huh. A long lost brother huh. This is new. Remember to Review.**


	11. Chapter 12

AN: **This is the 12****th**** chapter and we're almost in the 20's.**

**Disclaimer: I wish was James Patterson but I'm not so I don't own the book.**

**Chapter 12**

**Max POV**

Me and the flock are flying away as the billion or something Erasers attack Beast. We were all pouring on the speed to get away from the island and get back to the states. I mean really the very first vacation I agree on going to about a million Erasers show up. Can't I ever relax?

I did a quick 360 and saw everyone was there. Except that girl, what was her name? **Lexie.** And I was just starting to miss you voice. So that girl, Lexie, was flying away in a different direction. "Hey Fang get up front I got' a do something." I said and Fang got in the front of the fight formation. Now I used my super speed to catch up to Lexie. "Hey Lexie where are you go' in." I asked.

"I don't know. I think I'll stay in New York or something."

"Ah come on, we just met you can't leave." I said to Lexie. She nodded her head and then she followed me back to the flock. I told the flock that she was staying with us. Iggy and Gassy really didn't care, Angel and Nudge were really happy and started talking to Lexie right away, and Fang-well he was just Fang.

"Hey does Florida sound good with everyone?" I asked. Everyone nodded and we flew off to Florida.

**Beast's POV**

Great my little bro is here he can help me get out.

"Hey bro, how long have they kept you here?" I asked him. Then I notice that he wasn't chained up. "You're not chained come on unchain me!" I told him. Then I took a look around. There where my tubes connecting from me to different machines. There were about twenty lab scientists taking notes like I was some kind of lab rat. The room was filled with all these different machines that where running tests on me like one of them was measuring my heart beat, and one that was analyzing my blood. I saw Jeb and some other scientists discussing how it's amazing I'm alive sense the last time I was in the school.

"What the hell is happening and why are you not tied up?" I asked. As Jeb and an Eraser lifted me on a table.

"You still don't get do you?" He said with this evil grin on his face. Behind him Erasers came up. Wait He's the Master they keep on talking about. He' the one who sent just about everyone they had to kill me. He works for Intex, and he's related to me!

"How could you, how could you join _them_?" I asked him.

"How could you leave one of your brothers behind?" he asked back. Wait he said one-

"Do I have more than one brother?" I asked him.

"I'm sure you'll find your stay here very pleasant if you follow orders." He said completely ignoring my question. What the hell is his problem? He used to be nice now he's with them.

**AN: Review. i hope you like the story**


End file.
